The compaction of the sliver fed to a spinning spindle of a spinning machine, spin twister or like textile machine is described in DE 1 825 759 U and in this system the two funnel-forming elements are connected via respective ribs to bushings which are rotatable upon a journalling rod. To accommodate the funnel to the various changes in the sliver, the funnel not only is swingable on the rod but can to a limited extent be axially shiftable thereon. However, since the funnel and its carrier ribs or portions must be located in the gap between the upper belt and the upper roller of the pair of the output rollers, this distance must be sufficient to accommodate the mount for the compaction funnel. Because of the increased spacing to accommodate the support for the compaction funnel, the control of the stretch in the stretching zone is reduced and the quality of the yarn is adversely effected.